90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
90's Kid: The Channel
90's Kid: The Channel is a fanmade channel created by fans of the 90's. It will air 90's shows and also a few 2000's shows we also grew up with. The channel will also air old commercials from the 50's-early 2000's. Promo Announcer: "You miss all of the 90's shows? We loved Doug, Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Dexter, Ninja Turtles, Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, Billy & Mandy, Rocko, Brak and Zorak, Arthur, Berenstain Bears, Simpsons, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Rocket Power, The Weekenders, Arnold, Foster's, Clifford, Pecola, Sitting Ducks, Jacob Two-Two, All That, Kenan & Kel, Amanda Bynes, Catscratch, Even Stevens, Lizzie McGuire, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Lilo & Stitch, Recess, Mickey Mouse, Peanuts, Bobby's World, Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Pepper Ann, Jungle Cubs, Science Court, Pelswick, Ginger, The Magic School Bus and other shows we loved back in the days. Don't worry! You can see them again on "90's Kid: The Channel!", a channel with all of the memorable shows we will never, ever forget! EVER! "90s Kid: The Channel!" a brand new 24-hour network, be there and don't miss all of these old shows we remember and never forget!" Programs 20's *The Little Rascals (MGM) 30's *Looney Tunes (Warner Bros.) *Happy Harmonies (MGM) 40's *Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros.) 50's *Lassie (CBS/Syndication) *The Mickey Mouse Club (Disney) *Zorro (Disney) *The Ruff & Reddy Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Huckleberry Hound Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Quick Draw McGraw Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (Jay Ward Productions) 60's *The Yogi Bear Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Bugs Bunny Show (Warner Bros.) *The Flintstones (Hanna-Barbera) *The Alvin Show (CBS) *The Jetsons (Hanna-Barbera) *Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera) *The Magilla Gorilla Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Johnny Quest (Hanna-Barbera) *Bewitched (ABC) *Flipper (NBC) *The Peter Potamus Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Atom Ant (Hanna-Barbera) *Secret Squirrel (Hanna-Barbera) *Peanuts (1964-2000 specials only) (Charles Schulz) *The Porky Pig Show (Warner Bros.) *The Road Runner Show (Warner Bros.) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Hanna-Barbera) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (PBS) *The Bill Cosby Show (NBC) *The Brady Bunch Show (ABC) *Sesame Street (Seasons 1-35 only) (PBS) *The Pink Panther Show (Mirisch Films/De-Patie Freleng Enterprisises) 70's *The Mouse Factory (Disney) *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Electric Company (1972) (PBS) *Zoom (1972) (PBS) *The Brady Kids (Filmation) *Lassie's Rescue Rangers (Filmation) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Filmation) *Happy Days (ABC) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour (Hanna-Barbera) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Hanna-Barbera) *The Scooby-Doo Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Schoolhouse Rock! (Disney) *The Love Boat (ABC) *Pinwheel (Nickelodeon) *Fred Flintstone and Friends (Hanna-Barbera) *The New Fred and Barney Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (Hanna-Barbera) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (Hanna-Barbera) *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (Hanna-Barbera) 80's *Heathcliff (1980) (Ruby-Spears) *The Flintstone Comedy Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Richie Rich (Hanna-Barbera) *Pee-Wee's Playhouse (CBS) *Square One Television (PBS) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (NBC) *Good Morning, Mickey! (Disney) *Donald Duck Presents (Disney) *Mousercise (Disney) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (Disney) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (Hanna-Barbera) *Reading Rainbow (PBS) *Heathcliff (1984) (Syndication) *Muppet Babies (Jim Henson) *Belle and Sebastian (Nickelodeon) *Picture Pages (CBS) *The Cosby Show (NBC) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Hanna-Barbera) *The Berenstain Bears (1985) (CBS) *Sports Cartoons (Nickelodeon) *DuckTales (Disney) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Disney) *The Wuzzles (Disney) *Pee-Wee's Playhouse (CBS) *Square One Television (PBS) *The Tracey Ullman Show (Fox) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (Mirage Studios) *Adventures of the Little Koala (Nickelodeon) *Maple Town (Nickelodeon) *The World of David the Gnome (Nickelodeon) *The Adventures of Little Audrey (Nickelodeon) *The Little Prince (Nickelodeon) *Garfield and Friends (CBS) *Full House (ABC) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Disney) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Hanna-Barbera) *Noozles (Nickelodeon) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Disney) *Eureeka's Castle (Nickelodeon) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (Nintendo) *King Koopa's Kool Kartoons (Nintendo) *The Simpsons (Seasons 1-13 only) (Fox) 90's *Bobby's World (Fox) *Tom & Jerry Kids (Hanna-Barbera) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo) *Maya the Bee (Nickelodeon) *TaleSpin (Disney) *Tiny Toon Adventures (Warner Bros.) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (NBC) *Salute Your Shorts (Nickelodeon) *Clarissa Explains It All (Nickelodeon) *Doug (Nickelodeon/Disney) *Rugrats (Nickelodeon) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Nickelodeon) *Super Mario World (Nintendo) *Darkwing Duck (Disney) *Home Improvement (ABC) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (Nickelodeon) *Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (PBS) *Taz-Mania (Fox) *Hangin' With Mr. Cooper (ABC) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks (Disney) *Donald's Quack Attack (Disney) *Goof Troop (Disney) *Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-9 only) (PBS) *2 Stupid Dogs (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *The Moxy Show (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Raw Toonage (Disney) *Beavis and Butt-head (Seasons 1-7 only) (MTV) *The Nanny (CBS) *Animaniacs (Warner Bros./Fox) *Bonkers (Disney) *Rocko's Modern Life (Nickelodeon) *VeggieTales (1993-2001 episodes only) (Big Idea) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Saban Entertainment) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) (Sega) *All That (Seasons 1-6 only) (Nickelodeon) *Friends (NBC) *The Magic School Bus (PBS) *Kidsongs (PBS) *My Brother and Me (Nickelodeon) *Duckman (USA) *Gargoyles (Disney) *Aladdin (Disney) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (Fox) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Nickelodeon) *What a Cartoon! (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Little Bear (Nickelodeon) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Warner Bros.) *Katie and Orbie (PBS) *Wishbone (PBS) *Santo Bugito (CBS) *Gullah Gullah Island (Nickelodeon) *Goosebumps (Fox) *Pinky and the Brain (Warner Bros./Fox) *Freakazoid! (Warner Bros.) *The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (Disney) *The Puzzle Place (PBS) *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (Saban Entertainment) *Power Rangers Zeo (Saban Entertainment) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (PBS) *Arthur (Seasons 1-8 only) (PBS) *Dexter's Laboratory (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Waynehead (Warner Bros.) *Cosby (CBS) *Kenan & Kel (Nickelodeon) *KaBlam! (Nickelodeon) *Mighty Ducks (Disney) *Hey Arnold! (Nickelodeon) *Blue's Clues (Nickelodeon) *Big Bag (Cartoon Network) *Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (PBS) *Science Court (ABC) *Daria (MTV) *King of the Hill (Seasons 1-5 only) (Fox) *Power Rangers Turbo (Saban Entertainment) *The Angry Beavers (Nickelodeon) *The Ink and Paint Club (Disney) *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (Saban Entertainment/Mirage Studios/Fox) *Bear in the Big Blue House (Disney) *Johnny Bravo (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Cow and Chicken (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *I Am Weasel (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Recess (Disney) *Pepper Ann (Disney) *Batman: The Animated Series (Warner Bros./Fox) *Pokemon (Seasons 1-7 only) (4Kids Entertainment/Syndication/Cartoon Network) *Ned's Newt (Fox) *Teletubbies (PBS) *Power Rangers in Space (Saban Entertainment) *CatDog (Nickelodeon) *Noddy (PBS) *Sonic Underground (Sega) *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Nickelodeon) *Histeria! (Warner Bros.) *The Wild Thornberrys (Nickelodeon) *Stressed Eric (NBC) *That '70s Show (Fox) *The Powerpuff Girls (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (Cartoon Network) *Zoom (1999) (PBS) *Zoboomafoo (PBS) *The Brothers Flub (Nickelodeon) *What's Inside Heidi's Head? (Noggin) *The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show (Warner Bros.) *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (Saban Entertainment) *Family Guy (Seasons 1-3 only) (Fox) *Futurama (Seasons 1-4 only) (Fox) *Mickey Mouse Works (Disney) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3 only) (Nickelodeon) *Rocket Power (Nickelodeon) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (Fox) *Detention (Warner Bros.) *Batman Beyond (Warner Bros.) *Mike, Lu & Og (Cartoon Network) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Cartoon Network) *Dragon Tales (Seasons 1-2 only) (PBS) *Little Bill (Nickelodeon) *The Amanda Show (Nickelodeon) 2000's *The Weekenders (Disney) *Power Rangers Lightspeed (Saban Entertainment) *Jackie Chan Adventures (Warner Bros.) *Boohbah (PBS) *Caillou (Seasons 1-3 only) (PBS) *Dora the Explorer (Seasons 1-3 only) (Nickelodeon) *Yes, Dear (CBS) *Teacher's Pet (Disney) *Stanley (Disney) *Pelswick (Nickelodeon) *Action League Now! (Nickelodeon) *Even Stevens (Disney) *Lizzie McGuire (Disney) *Disney's House of Mouse (Disney) *Lloyd In Space (Disney) *Power Rangers Time Force (Saban Entertainment) *Bob the Builder (2001-2005 episodes only) (HiT Entertainment) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (4Kids Entertainment) *Samurai Jack (Cartoon Network) *Time Squad (Cartoon Network) *Power Rangers Wild Force (Saban Entertainment) *Harold and the Purple Crayon (HBO Family) *!Mucha Lucha! (Warner Bros.) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (Cartoon Network) *Codename: Kids Next Door (Cartoon Network) *Sitting Ducks (Cartoon Network) *Pecola (Cartoon Network) *Jacob Two-Two (Season 1 only) (Cartoon Network) *Kim Possible (Disney) *The Proud Family (Disney) *As Told By Ginger (Nickelodeon) *Baby Looney Tunes (Warner Bros.) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network) *Between the Lions (Seasons 1-4 only) (PBS) *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (PBS) *Timothy Goes to School (PBS) *Marvin, the Tap-Dancing Horse (PBS) *Corduroy (PBS) *Elliot Moose (PBS) *Seven Little Monsters (PBS) *George Shrinks (PBS) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (PBS) *Cyberchase (Seasons 1-5 only) (PBS) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (PBS) *Clifford's Puppy Days (PBS) *The Berenstain Bears (2003) (PBS) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Disney) *That's So Raven (Disney) *JoJo's Circus (Disney) *The Brak Show (Cartoon Network) *Butt-Ugly Martians (Nickelodeon) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Cartoon Network) *Make Way for Noddy (PBS) *The Fairly OddParents (Seasons 1-5 only) (Nickelodeon) *Invader Zim (Nickelodeon) *ChalkZone (Nickelodeon) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Nickeldeon) *Max & Ruby (Seasons 1-2 only) (Nickelodeon) *Play With Me Sesame (Noggin) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Warner Bros.) *Fillmore! (Disney) *Teen Titans (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *Duck Dodgers (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (Cartoon Network) *Megas XLR (Cartoon Network) *Corneil & Bernie (Nickelodeon) *Kaput & Zosky (Nickelodeon) *Dave the Barbarian (Disney) *Higglytown Heroes (Disney) *Phil of the Future (Disney) *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Disney) *Breakfast With Bear (Disney) *Catscratch (Nickelodeon) *Camp Lazlo (Cartoon Network) *American Dragon: Jake Long (Disney) *The Buzz on Maggie (Disney) *Life With Derek (Disney) *Johnny and the Sprites (Disney) *The Emporer's New School (Disney) *The Replacements (Disney) Slogan *"90's Kid: The Channel! Where we never forget our shows!" Schedule 2014 schedule Second 2014 schedule Third 2014 schedule Fourth 2014 schedule Fifth 2014 schedule Sixth 2014 schedule Halloween 2014 schedule December 2014 schedule Christmas 2014 schedule December 31, 2014 schedule Valentine's Day 2015 schedule April Fools' Day 2015 schedule Easter 2015 schedule Trivia Category:90s Kid Wiki